Untouchables
by LightHope1
Summary: My day to day was injured clones, test tubes, and new healing agents sent to be tested on the wounded.
1. Chapter 1

**_Untouchables._**

 _Readers – take a chance on this story. It's been racking around my brain for a long time. It will get deeper, more connected to what we all are familiar etc…Yet it's a stand alone. So if you like that style – you won't be disappointed. Enjoy Felley's story…it's hers after all._

 _-Lighthope1_

 **To start...**

Finding out about Ahsoka's choice to leave the order left a void in my heart. Personally, all I wanted to know was what would happen to us next. This war had gone on for so long – remembering a time before the war seemed like a dream. Ahsoka had been my friend, a fellow Padawan learner, and Jedi. Darkness clouded our choices more than ever now. All of us had an unknown future.

But to tell this right …really right …I must start from the beginning.

-Chapter One-

This story begins with me. I am a padawan learner much like Ahsoka who was thrown into the chaos of the Clone Wars. My name is Felley Kiro and this is my story. I was born on the planet of Kiffu and found at an early age by Quinlan Vos. He took me back to the Jedi temple to be trained.

My force sensitive had a strong gift for healing. Yoda believed I should be placed under the guidance of the strict healer Jedi Vokara Che. The council believed she was the best choice for me. Vokara was harsh, blunt and often was infuriated by anyone who disrupted the healing of her patients. She had a kindness towards her patients that was not shown to others. Her bedside manner was less desirable and the older I became our disagreements deepened. Master Che heavily believed in the power of meditation and its healing properties.

Vokara seemed indifferent by my presence as her Padawan. It reflected in her training with me in the healing chambers and in the lab. I was far more gifted in the lab area over patients. Her values blurred in the ways of the force. Later on, I would find out she was a gray Jedi. Vokara strongly believing that regardless of what side of the war you were on you deserved to be saved. While we were in the business of saving lives, politics and the Jedi council chose who our patients were instead of her. In a time before the clone wars, Master Che had more freedom.

She sent me out to medical labs across the galaxy to find healing agents for the injured and to meet with Galaxy representatives for medical support for the Clone Wars. This is the un-talked about aspect of the war. Relationships were everything. This side of the war was not often seen however it was an essential backbone of everyone alive. These tasks seemed to border the line of diplomatic in nature, something that Chancellor Palpatine had a vested interested in.

When I was with Vokara, we focused on teachings in patience and body language. Our training sessions were intense, force centered and draining on my mental capacities. It was how Vokara had been trained and it made me long for my journeys away from her. Things might have been different if the clone wars were not happening.

Master Che did recognize that teaching was a privilege and something to be passed on. She might not have been the best candidate for it. She had lost a padawan to illness early in her Jedi years. There was a constant comparison to a ghost because of it.

I spent most of my time in the Outer Rim, while my master stayed at the temple on Coruscant. This was a very unconventional arrangement that left the high council in mixed objection. It was experimental. I was messing with many unknowns while focused on healing agents infused with the force. It was something very few people knew about beyond my Master. Nobody knew then if it would be a success.

My day to day was injured clones, tubes, and new healing agents sent to be tested on the wounded. My interactions with the war were often very removed. Rarely did I interact with healthy clones and the war front. However, as the war dragged on and the number of Jedi became fewer, I was called to the front lines by the council. Something that Master Che did not want.

Vokara resented the requests from the Jedi Council. She petitioned for me to be left to research. Out of desperation, she went to the extreme of getting Chancellor Palpatine involved. This escalated the request quite quickly in the worst timing. Much to his discouragement of removing me from my lab, the clone army came knocking. This was when I first met a healthy Clone. His name was Flanks and he was part of my escort to Coruscant.

Flanks gave me play by play updates and alerts to our arrival on the capital city planet.

As I looked out the window, I shook my head. I did not like this urban paradise. It looked artificial and dead unlike my homeworld of Kiffu.

"Padawan Kiro – we have started the landed sequence."

I nodded, "Thanks, Flanks. I appreciate the report."

Looking over at him, he had to only be a few years older than me. His knowledge of war and his need for individuality was startling. As the war went on, clones like Flanks were often the ones that ended up in my medical bays. Following orders was somehow harder for them It seemed like the clones got younger and younger on the deployment field. My eyes diverted from him to the planet in front of me. Cosecant was a cesspool

"Yes! Padawan Kiro," he said. "If you need anything, you know how to reach me."

I stood up waiting for the platform to drop and placed my satchel over my shoulder. I turned towards Flanks and gave him a giant grin. Three sets of eyes of the senate guard greeted me.

I walked down the ramp as a guard started talking. They were the Chancellor's police. This was an unexpected surprise.

"Welcome Padawan Kiro, Chancellor Palpatine has requested you to visit him before reporting to the Jedi council."

I sighed, adjusted my outfit and replied, "Well let's go boys. Don't want to keep the Chancellor waiting."

The Chancellor made me feel uneasy just with the thought of him. It was not darkness that I got from him but rather the feeling I could not identify.

As we walked the halls of the Senate, I kept my eyes alert for all escape routes. Flight or fight was my biggest weakness. The Chancellor was not the enemy but this meeting felt wrong. I put on my most political face and calm eyes.

As the doors whooshed open, the guards left my side to guard the door to the Chancellor's chamber. I watched the Chancellor turn from the windows to face me.

"Welcome, Padawan Kiro. I hope your journey was uneventful. Please come sit down."

I nodded, "Yes of course. Thank you, Chancellor."

I sat and looked down at my slightly shaking hands focusing on them till they stopped. I looked up into his deep focused gaze. It was jolting in feeling.

"So I hear from your master's report that your studies and discoveries with medicine and the force look hopeful."

"Yes, our lab with the help of local resources have made great gains for the future of the clone army and the republic. We have been able to really accelerate the healing process from some of the worst wounds. "

"Wonderful news to hear. My request for you to be sent back to the outer rim was denied. The Jedi Council believes that your isolation has not benefited you. However, from my observation, it seems like the opposite is true young one. You seem very strong and mindful. Tools that often Jedi do not completely grasp."

I smirked and made direct eye contact with him. "Chancellor, my elders do not exactly see it that way. They want to us to follow how everything has always been and always will be. My skills in the lab are far more valuable than on the war front. I consider myself falling in the in-between space. But I am only a padawan. Please forgive my candid thoughts – I am not often in the company of the political."

He smirked and leaned forward. "I would keep that thought to yourself Felley. Some would not find those welcoming words nor very Jedi like."

The lack of formality caught me off guard as I watched him walk closer and lean against the front of his desk with folded arms.

"It would be the best interest that you do not keep the Jedi Council waiting Padawan. Your future looks very bright young one. Let's keep this chat between us ah?"

I nodded, stood up and began walking towards the doors. "Thank you for your perspective."

He nodded, "See you again soon, Padawan Kiro."

The doors whooshed again and the guards nodded to me as I passed.

I comlink in Flanks – telling him of my movement to the Jedi temple.

As I reached the temple, my master's presence washed over me. Her raw emotions of frustration were running rampant in our connection within the force. That could only mean one thing, someone had died on her watch.

I walked to the medical facilities and found Vokara in the middle of an operation. She was in bright green robes, the lights glared down onto the body floating in the space between the ground and ceiling. She was surrounded by medical droids telling her that the being was gone. As I observed her willing the force to help save the padawan on the table I already knew the outcome. Unfortunately to the gifted in healing the knocking of death whispers to us.

As the medical droids closed in on the situation, my master turned away. Grief rippled to her core. She was usually able to contain her sadness but for some reason today was different. I could feel her grief wash over me as we locked eyes in the medical bay.

The look in her eyes said everything.

Something was very wrong here.

Very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emotion.**

 _Thank_ you so much readers _for the likes and follows. If you want to leave a review please do! Enjoy._

 _-Lighthope1_

You think you know someone.

Master Che watched her padawan walk down the long corridor towards the council away from the medical bay. Her last conversation with Felley had gone awful. When her padawan confronted her about her feelings she had shut down the topic. Then Felley's face fell when Che told her to go without her.

As her padawan walked away, Che rested her head against the doorway and whispered. "It's your time Felley." She focused her thoughts on her most recent loss in the medical bay. If only it had been a different day. She was in no state to appear before them. Mistakes from this war and medical war were blurry and hazy for Che. A feeling she never thought would cloud her judgment ever. She thought she knew what was right and wrong in this war.

Time seemed to slow as she approached the chamber that would decide her fate. Felley bowed to the seated Jedi masters in the brightly lit room. She felt so alone in that moment without the protection of Master Che. It was not that her master was that helpful in these situations but rather her vote of confidence was comforting. With the echoes of Palatine's conversation in the back of her head, the worst-case scenarios played through her mind.

"Hello, Masters. It is a pleasure to see all of you." Felley said while glancing at all their faces and bowing out of respect.

"Ah, Padawan Kiro – where is your master?" asked Master Windu with a long-drawn pause following his question. His gaze lingered on her and then gave a sideways glance to Master Kenobi.

Felley looked at the floor while resting her hands on her lightsaber belt. There was an odd comfort in that pose. She could feel their disappointment at this failed test. The council had so many tests.

"Master Che is not herself today," Felley said carefully while focusing on Master Yoda's blank face.

"She has failure. Of sadness made her lose focus on your training outcomes. Yeesssssss." said Yoda while the master Jedi climbed down from his chair to come closer to Felley.

Felley nodded in agreement while tightening her grip on her lightsaber belt.

"Young one sit. Discussed, difficult things must be. "

Felley put her hand up in slight objection but followed the request slowly. What was happening and being discussed felt wrong. As if this council had already decided her future and this meeting was a formality.

"Padawan Kiro You are being reassigned to Obi Wan Kenobi until further notice." Master Windu said.

Outrage flooded Felley's mind and she let her emotions run rampant.

"No! You cannot do this! You cannot just reassign me another Master. Master Che is my only Master. You made this decision before this meeting. I need to keep working on my research. I don't want to fight on the war front." Felley said while crossing her arms in an effort to seem more authoritative.

"No padawan. You at the war front healing those injured we need. Hmmmmmm." Yoda said while stepping closer to Felley in hopes of helping her.

Felley looked into Yoda's eyes. "Master Yoda if you want me to do this … I will."

He looked up at Felley and nodded slowly.

Yoda had a way with padawan. He was able to calm their emotions. He looked up at Felley and nodded.

"Master Che will not handle this well," Felley said quietly. "This will truly have a ripple effect."

The council nodded but reassured Felley that Master Che would be okay.

Finally, Felley looked over at Master Kenobi for the first time. He was a mystery to her. His presence was calming much like Yoda's way of being. All that she knew was his heroism during this war.

"Well this has been decided and I suppose this ends our meeting Padawan Kiro," said Master Windu.

Felley left the council chambers and headed to the library. It felt like everything was ripped from her and as she sat at the console looking up all things Kenobi. Obi Wan appeared behind Felley as silent as the wind.

"You know I never think everything is accurate about me in that profile." He said while smirking.

She stopped and turned to face him. Their eyes locked and then he grabbed the seat next to her. "I know this was not exactly how you saw your future padawan but when war comes to us we must make great sacrifices."

"You sound like Quinlan Vos when he left me at the Jedi temple." she answered.

"Quinlan Vos found you?" He asked. She nodded and it was her time to smirk.

"I am Kiffarian if you cannot tell by my markings."

"I thought but did not want to assume. I have much to teach you and maybe vice versa you could teach me a few things." He said.

"Yes, I was born on Kiffu but that is not my home anymore. This place is my home" Felley said while standing.

He stood as well. "Good to know Padawan Kiro. You still have so much to learn but we have time."

Felley nodded and tilted her head, "So can you tell me about that time where you and master Skywalker narrowly escaped with your lives from the outpost."

He smirked and replied, "That is Anakin's story to tell. I'll make sure he tells it honestly. Come on Padawan. You need to meet them."

That was how her journey began of knowing Kenobi, Skywalker, and Tano. Being thrown into the chaos of the clone wars front lines with the hope of surviving something greater than themselves.

For the next few months of her life, Felley would learn from Kenobi things that Master Che never dreamed of teaching her. However, time was not on their side, just when Felley was finding her footing. Chancellor Palpatine would take everything away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Order 66 – Outer Rim Colony of Mokar – Medical Facility**

 ***Enjoy - follow and review :)**

The test tubes began shaking and a crashing of glass echoed down the hall of my lab. Screams and hollering echoed the test rooms. A helmeted Flanks appeared in front of me with bloody droplets dripping from his helmet and suit.

I was so confused but what I did know was something horrible had happened.

"Felley, this is going to hurt," he said as the other clones headed towards my lab. "Give me your lightsaber.

I unclipped my saber and handed it to him. In his free hand, he used the butt of his gun to knock me out. I felt excruciating pain and the world went dark. He made a shattering and struggling noise dragging my limp body to on top of the test tubes. He walked towards the entrance holding up the saber in victory. "Padawan Kiro is dead."

There was a hollering and clapping from the corridor as the clones went onto the next jedi. A few poked their heads in to see the blood and lifeless body of the medical padawan Felley Kiro.

"Death to the Jedi" hollered a clone while moving on to the next lab and victim.

Pain was all I could feel. As I blinked to fix my blurry vision, my right eye stubbornly stayed closed. Using my hands, I touched my face to find my right eye crusted over with my own blood.

Wherever my body rested I realized was very cramped and smelled of death. As I felt around I became aware I was in a cargo box and my body lay ontop of cold body parts. Terror washed over me as I realized that this was how I would die. Death by suffocation and betrayal of the clones.

 _Calm your mind Kiro._ Search for others _._ As I reached out with the force all I could feel was a barren landscape. Silence greeted my plea for help. _Where had all the Jedi life forces gone?_

As that thought left my mind, I heard a noise directly above me. The container opened with light piercing in with the outline of a person. My good eye locked onto the figure and when everything came into view Flanks features came into focus. I let my eye scan my surroundings of the box. As I feared I lay next to other jedi that did not survive.

"You're alive," he barely whispered. I let out my contained breath, blinked a few times, and stared at him.

"I'm nearly dead."

"No, not compared to the rest of the Jedi."

"Care to fill me in Flanks why I lay on dead jedi?" I asked while trying to see more of my new environment. An escape route building in my mind to flee from Flanks. "You gave me little time to think before bashing me in the head."

"Order 66 happened Felley. It was the trigger the new emperor used to exterminate the jedi. The Clones were ordered to kill all Jedi." He said rather robotically.

"Padawans were an exception?" I asked.

He shook his head and looked slightly past me. "All killed. Every single one including the younglings."

I went numb and barely speaking above a whisper. "The younglings were innocent. Who could kill them? How did you not compile with Order 66?"

"I had the chip removed like Captain Rex suggested. He did not explain why to do it but when we were Corusant from your reassignment I had it done. As for the younglings, it was Skywalker."

I felt fear knocking and the thought of Skywalker betraying us sickened me. "Why did you save me and not the others on Mokar?"

"I did not realize it was happening before I saw the first killing. Master Itz was defenseless. He turned around with test tubes in his hands and the injured clones shot at him. I barely saved you Felley. I nearly killed you in the process. They kept your lightsabers as trophies."

My hands began shaking and tears poured out of my eyes. "I am alone now?"

"If anyone survived it would be a low number Felley."

My eyes glassed over and I looked away from him. My mind raced to the memory of the many jedi that had led me down to this path to be a padawan.

Grief was pushing me nearly over the edge. This explained why when I reached out with the force that it was silent. Nobody was alive to help anymore and that meant the dark side had succeeded after all.

"Felley, we got to move. This cargo shipment will be unloaded soon and we need to be scarce.

"Where do we go from here?"

"The remotest part of the outer rim will be a start but it will only be temporary. We will always be on the run Felley."

I nodded and climbed out of the cargo shipment. "Let's go and along the way I need to change my appearance like you did."

He frowned but then stopped and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Felley, I'm so sorry about everything. You must know that my brothers were under another's control. They would have never betrayed the Jedi if it was their choice."

I nodded slightly and looked past him again. "I know. It doesn't change anything. Our primary object will be to survive. I cannot go home, back to my lab nor finish my jedi training. I can only start here and now."

I stepped away from his grasp and began the painful climb out of the cargo bay.

At the top of the cargo bay, we saw a vast empty landscape of cargo pods. Flanks took an emergency escape and back entrance to what opened to a sea of shack homes.

"Welcome Felley to Carpitha, a place with more cargo bays than people. A place to hold the things the empire wants hidden."

I blinked the barren planet sprinkled with cargo bays and very little else.

"Why did we never try to get this place?"

"It was always under trade federation rule. We are deep in empire space."

I gulped and narrowed my gaze, "But the outer rim…."

"In the trade world, it is and forever will be owned."


End file.
